


ATLA/LOK Prompts

by ppasserine



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppasserine/pseuds/ppasserine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hama learning to perfect bloodbending</p>
            </blockquote>





	ATLA/LOK Prompts

It was tears first. Leaked until they puddled, could be frozen in the air and thrown. They didn’t like that, no, they didn’t, not one bit. Those monsters seethed and burned like fire from the tears, and then they pulled at chains and we weren’t allowed to cry again.

The sweat, next. Pools on the neck and under the breast, comes from the pores and runs like rivers on the skin. Let it fall and gather, keep it stilled at the toes, then kick, spin, try and try, but they burn brighter and they chains get tighter and then your feet are bound and aching.

Then it was their turn. Meat monsters full of water and piss and blood, blood that boils when you tear it, blood that freezes, twists around your fingers and obeys you when you tug.

Strong. Had to be strong. Reach inside and cling, grip, make roots in the blood and don’t let go. Can’t let go or it’ll be here, forever, hands tied, feet bound, close to death and what even for.

Didn’t have time for the others. Had to leave them while they whimpered and then it was tears again.

Then it was sweat, running and hiding and fighting, so close to death.

Then it was their turn again.

Monsters, they are, and they must all suffer. Tie them up. Bind their hands and hang them from their muscles, weaved in blood and water and silence, and keep them close to death, so so close but not dead. Can’t let them die, have to keep them breathing, keep them alive. Life is strong. Life is water, and blood, and control, and if you lose that, let them take it from you again after again then what is it even for.


End file.
